Awake
by Carriethekitten
Summary: I'm not very good with summarys . This is about a girl who has fallen in to dispair. will she find a way out in the end or will she be a fallen one.one shot


**I don't own anything but the story line.**

**Please review this is my first story so I hope I do ok. Thankie. I hope this brings tears or at least some emotion to you the reader or I have failed as a writer. Please tell me what I can do to make my story better.**

**You saw me crying**

**And you just watched**

How it made me Cry harder 

**It hurt Inu yasha was just watching me, as I cried this was third time he had hit me since they had started to go out. Why didn't he try to comfort me this time? Usually he would say I'm sorry I didn't mean to but he was just watching like he could care less.**

**My heart aches as my**

Breath takes me 

**To another world in dreams**

Oh how it feels to sleep 

**I fell asleep to day every ones worried about me even Sesshoumaru and he's Inu Yasha's brother. Isn't it sad that my boyfriend's brother worries more about me than he does? I'm so tried now a days Inu yasha keeps hitting me and I feel broken like some doll that's been out grown.**

**I walked by the shop**

**And you were standing there**

**With another girl**

**My heart stopped**

I was going home the other day and I saw Inu yasha hanging all over Kikyo the most popular girl at our school and I couldn't help it . I Ran, I know Kikyo saw me she was laughing as I ran, ran from the pain that he gave me, away from the heart ache I know was inside.

**My heart aches as my**

**Breath takes me **

**To another world in dreams**

Oh how it feels to sleep

I feel down at school today, I think the teachers are really starting to worry but I don't care any more. I love Inu Yasha more than any one else, or maybe I'm just some sick person who's obsessed with a man who couldn't give a rats ass if I died.

**I wrote the letter**

**To you and only you**

They called the cops 

As my breathing stopped

Dear Inu yasha,

Did you every care for me at all ? Why did you go out with me in the first place? Was I easy, I was just a game right? Well guess what you win. I'm tired I feel old and worthless. I'm Saying good buy inu yasha. You say I like poems to much in side of this letter is a poem I wrote and its just for you.

Love,

Kagome

**My heart aches as my**

**Breath takes me **

To another world in dreams 

Oh how it feels to sleep

I never told any one about what I had been doing. I'd been cutting, over and over it took the emotional pain away. I felt human, with inu yasha I felt like a toy, but some how Sesshoumaru found out. He was the last thing I saw when the world went black I still remember him yelling.

" Kagome don't die don't. I need you. Your family needs you."

And then I was gone I wish I could have stayed if just to see Sesshou –Kun smile. But now I'm dead and I'm going to watch over Sesshou-Kun.

**Did you care?**

**As I was buried there**

**I stay there now**

**In another world **

As dreams come true

I know some people think that when you die that's it, there's nothing else but I'm still alive and I watched, the funeral I watch Sesshou-Kun get drunk after my funeral, I watched him read the letter and poem that was for Inu yasha and I watched him go after Inu yasha he pounded him good to! I just wish I had known before I killed myself, because I hurt Sesshou-Kun more as a result. Inu yasha Didn't Cry and didn't care he was to busy humping Kikyo.

**My heart aches as my**

**Breath takes me **

**To another world in dreams**

Oh how it feels to sleep 

Oh how it feels to finally sleep………………..

It's been fifty years since I killed myself. I saw a lot of things as I watched over the people I left behind. I watched Inu yasha have a gunshot wedding when he got kikyo pregnant. I have to say it was rather funny. But that's not the reason I'm still here. Today Sesshou-kun is finally giving up it's his time to die and I'm going to be here for him. As I watch Sesshoumaru lying in that hospital bed I have to say I'm so sorry for not being there when he needed me. Sesshoumaru got cancer about 3 years ago and it's finally time to give up. That's right Sesshou close your eyes. I watched as his spirit left his body.

As he opened his eyes I smiled. "Hello Sesshoumaru"

"Kagome?"

" Yea. It took you long enough do you know how long I waited?"

" why did you wait?"

"do you really need to ask?"

"Kagome where are we going now?"

Smiling I reached out my hand "Home."

He laughed and took my hand we turned and walked home, maybe next time god sends us back to earth we'd be together.

THE END!


End file.
